


Secret Son

by RovakPotter82



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secret Son, Wedding, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Prime Minister Rhaegar Targaryen attends a wedding and discovers he may have a lost son by a woman he had an affair with before his own wedding.





	Secret Son

Rhaegar Targaryen was madly in love with his future wife, Elia Martell. They were set to marry in the middle of the summer season and it was set to be the biggest wedding of the country of Westeros. The Targaryens were the wealthiest family in city of King’s Landing. They made their money as lawyers and magistrates. A few Targaryens had gone on to the political offices, even some becoming Prime Minister. Rhaegar was set to do that if his father had any say about it. He really thought that he would love Elia and only her. Then a temp began work at his father’s law firm. He never got her last name and barely caught her first name, Lyanna. They spent months dancing around each other, whenever he did see her. It wasn’t like Elia had to worry. Lyanna was a temp and temps don’t stay around. She would be there one day and gone for three weeks before coming back.

Each time she left, Rhaegar missed her. She reappeared three weeks before his wedding to Elia. The office was having a celebration for it. They got to talking, had too much to drink and after he walked her home, she invited him up to her flat and they had sex. Rhaegar and Lyanna immediately regretted it after it happened. They agreed to forget the whole thing happened. The wedding day approached and Rhaegar married Elia, but Lyanna was always on his mind.

Rhaegar returned from their honeymoon in Volantis a few weeks later and found no Lyanna in the office. No worries. She would most likely be back in a few weeks later. Months went by and still, no Lyanna. He went to her flat, thinking she had gotten permanent work somewhere else, but her landlord had told her that Lyanna moved out months ago. “Said she was moving back home,” the kind old lady said.

“Do you have a forwarding address or number for her?”

“Sorry, honey,” she said. “My son handles the paperwork stuff and he’s not here at the moment,” she said. Rhaegar thanked her for her troubles. Elia saw he was off, but still, never asked about it. She lightened his mood when she told him that she was pregnant and months later, in the cool month of April, she gave birth to twins, Rhaenys and Aegon. He never saw Lyanna again and in time, he forgot about her.

 

Twenty four years later, the Targaryen family were on their way to the city of Highgarden to attend the wedding of Margaery Tyrell to Robb Stark. Mace Tyrell had been a friend of Rhaegar’s since primary school. They were the best of friends and it was a given that he was going to invite Rhaegar. Even though Rhaegar was now the Prime Minister. Their daughter Rhaenys was a friend of Margaery’s and was in the wedding. Aegon on the other hand. 

Aegon’s sigh reverberated throughout the car and Rhaegar rolled his eyes, taking his eyes off his paper and looking at his son. “What?” he asked.

“Why the hell do we have to go?” Aegon asked. Rhaenys looked up from her bag that she was going through, making sure she had everything she needed for the weekend.

“You’re kidding, right?” she asked and Rhaegar looked to his wife, who smiled. “I’m a bridesmaid. It’s Margaery’s wedding,” she said.

“Exactly,” Aegon said. “Margaery’s wedding to Robb Stark,” he added. “Not me,” he added and it earned him a kick from his sister. “Ow! Rain!” 

“Would you stop your pity party already?” she asked. “She dumped you years ago and it was your own fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Aegon asked.

“You smothered her to the point where she couldn’t take it anymore,” she said.

“And Robb Stark was there to pick her up,” Elia said with a smile. Naturally she was all for this match. She thought of Margaery as her one of her own, but she knew how her son was and would not have wanted the two of them together. She met Robb Stark when Margaery brought him to her grandmother’s 75th birthday party as her plus one. She saw the look on her son’s face when he saw her with the Stark boy. She moved on and Aegon was having a little trouble with that.

“The Tyrells have been our friends for years,” Rhaegar said. “They helped with the campaign,” he added.

“But...” Aegon started.

“Don’t start, son. You will be on your best behavior today and for the rest of the weekend.”

“Yes, sir,” Aegon said.

 

They arrived at the welcome cocktails party being hosted by both families. It was allowing wedding guests from both sides to get to know each other. As well as see the happy couple and how much they loved each other. Aegon let out a groan as they walked into the banquet venue after his father’s security detail deemed it safe. A photo of the happy couple was in a huge picture frame and sat right at the entrance. Rhaenys smiled seeing Margaery running towards her with open arms. “Rain, there you are,” she said. “Renly, look who’s here!” she shouted behind her. From behind Margaery came her best friend and maid or man of honor, Renly Baratheon. 

“Rain, so good to see you,” Renly said before hugging her. Renly was pretty much Margaery’s right hand during the planning of the wedding. If she needed something, come hell or high water he would do it for her. God help you if you got in the way. “Oh, hello Aegon,” Renly said with a little disdain in his voice. Aegon went to say a rebuttal, but his father was quick, putting a hand over his mouth. “Lots to do this weekend. Welcome Cocktails is today. Mingle with friends, meet new ones. Make sure you greet the groom. His brood is all around. I love them,” Renly stated before pulling both Margaery and Rhaenys into the crowd.

“If he’s going to be that gay the entire weekend, I’m going to need a very, big drink,” he said before heading to the bar.

“Aegon,” Rhaegar scolded, but his son was already heading toward the bar. “I swear, Elia, that boy is going to drive me mad,” he said. His wife just patted him on the back.

“I’ll get us some drinks,” she said before kissing her husband on his cheek.

Hours passed and Rhaegar found himself wandering around the room with an Arbor Gold Wine in his hand from one of the many wineries the Tyrells owned. He lost his wife to Alerie Tyrell, Margaery’s mother a while ago. Many people recognized him as the Prime Minister and wished him well. He shook hands being a good PM. He made his way to a part of a room he hadn’t gotten to yet. He saw a table that had various pictures of people. They were dead relatives of the bride and groom. It was a memorial table. He knew Margaery’s grandparents on her mother’s side were dead before she was even born. She had two grandparents on her father’s side still alive, her beloved Granny, Olenna and her husband. Robb’s grandparents on his father’s side, Rickard and Lyara Stark, were killed in a hit and run accident when his father and his siblings were all grown. His mother’s parents were still alive, though his grandfather, Hoster Tully, was in the late stages of Alzheimer's. Then he saw it. A picture of a dark haired beauty he knew all too well. It was a face he hadn’t seen in years. Lyanna, his mistress from years back before she disappeared without a word. “Minister Targaryen,” he heard and he turned around to see the bride, Margaery.

“There is the beautiful bride,” Rhaegar said. “How are you, Margaery?”

“I’m good. I’m happy,” she said with a smile.

“Robb Stark is a very fine man,” he said and she smiled.

“You seemed deep in thought looking at the pictures,” she said. 

“Uh, the woman in this photograph looks familiar,” he said gesturing to Lyanna’s picture. 

“She is, was, Robb’s aunt, his father’s little sister, Lyanna Stark,” she said.

“She was beautiful,” he mentioned. “Did you ever meet her?”

“Unfortunately I never did. She passed away about a year before I met Robb,” she said.

“Do you know what happened?”

“Cancer, I think. It was a long battle too from what I heard. They don’t talk much about her. I think it’s still painful. She was the only girl with three brothers. Kind of know how she felt,” she said. All three of Margaery’s brothers were in attendance. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna’s picture. They chose a nice picture of her to put on the table. “You may have better luck with her son.” Rhaegar whipped his head around to look at Margaery.

“Her son?” he asked. Lyanna had gotten married then.

“Jon Stark, Robb’s cousin and best man,” she said. “He’s around in here somewhere. Just look for someone who looks like Lyanna. He’s the spitting image of her,” she said. “Robb says it all the time and I completely agree with him.”

It took Rhaegar fifteen minutes to find the man he was looking for. Jonathan Rickard Stark was indeed the spitting image of his mother. He had her black curly hair which was pulled back out of his face, gray steely eyes and when he smiled, he saw Lyanna. He was indeed her son. He followed him to the bar and took a seat next to him. “I need another rum and coke, please,” he said and the bartender nodded. He looked to Rhaegar who shook his head. He was still working on his glass of wine. “Oh, you’re Rain’s dad,” a voice said and he turned to get a good look at Jon Stark.

“Yes, I am. Rhaegar Targaryen.” He held out his hand to his former lover’s son.

“Jon Stark, best man. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister,” he said shaking the hand of Rain’s dad. “Margaery tells me that you and the Tyrells go way back,” he said.

“Mace and I have been friends for nearly thirty some odd years,” he said. Jon chuckled as the bartender began mixing his drink. “I just came from the memorial table. Margaery told me about your mother,” he said. Rhaegar himself was sad because he would never see her again. “I am sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister,” he said, “but it was several years ago,” he said. “I was just entering my residency at North Stark Memorial Hospital when she was diagnosed with cervical cancer. She fought long and hard for three years before succumbing to it.” At least he knew that she died fighting. She was always a fighter.

“The family doesn’t talk much about her, do they?”

“Uh, not really. They haven’t forgotten her, they just find it hard to talk about. She was the baby with three older brothers, much like Margaery. My uncles said it was their duty to protect her, but they couldn’t from this,” he said.

“I believe I knew your mother,” he said causing Jon to look at her. “I think she was a temp at my business in King’s Landing.”

“You must be mistaken, Minister Targaryen. My mother was never in King’s Landing.”

“Are you sure?” Rhaegar asked.

“I’m sure, but then my mother didn’t really talk about her past much.”

“What about your father?” Rhaegar asked searching the room for someone he thought Lyanna would marry. “Is he here?”

“I don’t have one,” Jon said. “I mean, I do, but, my mother raised me as a single mum. She never got married.” Rhaegar had a sicking suspicion that he was looking at his own son. 

“She never talked about him?”

“She only told me that he was a wonderful singer,” Jon said and Rhaegar smiled inwardly. He sang for Lyanna once and she told him how wonderful he sounded. “It was the only thing I got from him, apparently.”

“You look a lot like her,” Rhaegar commented. 

“Everybody says that,” Jon said.

“Jon, what is taking so long with my drink?” a red headed woman asked as she came up behind him.

“Sorry, Ygritte,” Jon said handing her the rum and coke. “I was talking with Rhaenys’ dad. He thought he knew my mum,” he said.

“Oh, you’re forgiven then,” she said kissing him on the cheek.

“This is my girlfriend, Minister Targaryen, Ygritte Rayder,” he said.

“A pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister,” Ygritte said.

“Yes,” he said shaking hands with Ygritte. “My daughter says you are another bridesmaid.”

“Oh, well, it’s very hard to say no to Margaery,” she said.

“That is true,” Rhaegar said. 

“Rhaenys says her and Jon share a birthday,” Ygritte said. “April 2nd. In the same year even. What are the chances of that happening?”

“Very rare, although, Rhaenys and her brother were a bit earlier than expected. Twins throw all kinds of math off,” Rhaegar said.

“I met Aegon a while ago,” Jon said and Rhaegar chuckled. “When he tried to flirt with Ygritte,” he added and then it was time for the PM to groan.

“I am sorry about that,” he said. “Aegon is not having a good time of this,” he added.

“Yeah, Robb told me he and Margaery used to be an item. At some point I think he said that Aegon proposed to Margaery and she turned him down,” Jon said.

“Well, it was after Margaery went through college and after being away from Aegon’s smothering as my daughter called it.”

“She came to do her surgical residency at North Stark Memorial after that,” Ygritte said.

“That’s when she met Robb,” Jon said. Rhaegar than realized that the North Stark Memorial Hospital had the name of the groom in it. They owned the hospitals around Westeros with that name. Every hospital that had the name Stark in it belonged to the family that Margaery was marrying into. Rhaegar said his goodbyes to Jon and Ygritte, after finding himself wholeheartedly approving of his son’s choice of girlfriend. Why couldn’t Egg find a girl like that?

 

The weekend passed through with no complications for the wedding. Robb and Margaery got married and Aegon pouted. The high light of the ceremony was when the ‘maid’ of honor and best man hooked arms and walked down the aisle together after the groom and bride. It sent everyone into a fit of laughter. 

Several weeks passed after that and Rhaegar seemed to put Jon on the back of his mind until he got a registered letter from him. His secretary, Ashara Dayne brought it to him after she had signed for it while he was out of the office. “Thank. Ash,” he said as he opened the envelope. There was an envelope inside of an envelope. The letter was from the last person he expected.

Dear Prime Minister,

It appears you were not mistaken after all. I was going through some of my mother’s things the other day and found something with your name on it. There can’t be too many Rhaegars in the world, so I figured it was for you. It was like I said at the wedding, she didn’t talk much about her past. I hope her letter gives you some closure and it was nice to meet a friend of my mum. Even if she never mentioned you.

Sincerely,

Jon Stark

Rhaegar let out a nervous sigh before he turned the second envelope in his hand and saw Lyanna’s cursive handwriting. It simply had his name on it. He opened and began to read the letter from Lyanna.

Dearest Rhaegar,

If you are reading this, I have passed on from this life. I must write this letter while I still have strength in me. The cancer in my riddled body is incurable. After fighting for three years, my body I too weak to fight.

I must first apologize for leaving you so suddenly, but I had received word that my parents died in a car accident and I had to go home for my three older brothers. I didn’t know it at the time, until my parents’ funeral, that I was pregnant. By then, you had returned from your honeymoon and I heard your wife was pregnant as well. I chose to keep the baby and I had my little Jon the same day your wife blessed you with your daughter and son. 

You are the only possibility as Jon’s father. There hasn’t been anyone else. 

Jon had grown into a fine man and I hope one day you’ll meet him. My brothers all doted on him while he grew up and he was raised by a loving mother and her family. I couldn’t ask for a better life for my son. His looks may be mine, but I do see you in him from time to time. When he scrunches up his nose, which is yours, when he’s thinking. Or when he laughs, which he rarely does. Oh, and Rhaegar, he is such a lovely singer, just like you. At times when the pain is too much for me and I can’t sleep, Jon would climb into my hospital bed with me and sing to me. It always made me fall to sleep.

That is how I would like to die. In my son’s arms as he sings to me, so both of you are with me. I will leave it up to you on whether or not to tell Jon. He didn’t need a father with three uncles in his life and he surely doesn’t need one now. I wish I could have seen you one last time, my love. I will love you always for giving me a son.

Love, 

Lyanna Stark. 

Several weeks later…….

Rhaegar rarely had personal time, being the Prime Minister of the country, but a weekend off from work and family had him driving up North with Arthur Dayne, his personal bodyguard. He wasn’t sure where he could find Jon, so he headed to the front desk. To his delight, there was Ygritte. “Ygritte.” She turned and let out a smile seeing the Prime Minister.

“Prime Minister Targaryen, what a wonderful surprise,” she said. “What brings you to Stark Memorial?”

“I’m here to see Jon, actually. He sent me a letter from his mother that he had found the other day.”

“I remember him telling me about that,” she said. “Let me get you some passes and I’ll take you up to his floor,” she said.

Now with the proper passes around their necks, Rhaegar and Arthur followed Ygritte to the elevators. They got off on the seventh floor, which was the oncology floor. “Jon’s working his way to become an oncologist?” Rhaegar asked.

“He is,” she said. “Lyanna’s smiling down on his somewhere,” she added and Rhaegar chuckled. Ygritte checked at the desk of the floor. “Jon around?” she asked, but before the nurse could answer, an intern named Oly came up to the desk.

“Assign me a new resident. I can’t stand him,” he said and Ygritte smiled.

“Never mind,” she said to the nurse. “Let me guess, you got Jon Stark today, didn’t you Oly?” she asked.

“Aye, and he’s just so….”

“Good at what he does. You want my advice, learn from him because tomorrow, you’ll have another Stark to contend with,” Ygritte said. “I assigned you to oncology and Dr. Stark is our best. Put your big boy pants on and deal with it,” she said. Oly let out a grumble as he stalked off to do Jon’s bidding. 

“Ygritte?” Jon asked coming around the corner. “What’s the Prime Minister doing here?”

“He came to see you,” she said.

“I got your letter and the letter from your mother. Is there somewhere we can talk, privately?” he asked.

“Uh, sure,” Jon said handing the chart to the nurse. “Let me know when my intern comes back with the test results and don’t let him touch any patients til I get back,” he said.

Jon led Rhaegar to an attending lounge while Arthur sat in the waiting area. “So, what’s this about?” he asked.

“Your mother’s letter to me,” he said taking it out. “She claims that I am your father,” he added. He didn’t say anything and saw the revelation wash over Jon’s face.

“How…?”

“I had an affair with your mother before I married my wife,” Rhaegar said. “We fell madly in love with each other and I found myself in a dilemma.” 

“In love with two women at the same time,” Jon said as he slowly sat down. “I don’t look a thing like you,” he said and Rhaegar chuckled. 

“Uh, would you like to read your mother’s letter to me?” he asked taking it out of his pocket.

“She’s sure that you are my father?” Jon asked. “There wasn’t anyone else?”

“She told me that I was the only possibility,” Rhaegar said. He gestured to the letter and Jon nodded before taking it. As he read it, Rhaegar watched him. He saw tears coming out of his son’s eyes and he let out a shaky breath as he handed the letter back to him. 

“She got her wish,” he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I was singing to her and holding her in my arms when she passed.” Rhaegar chuckled under his smile. 

“Getting a closer look at you, you have my nose. My mother had the same one,” he said. “She’s the one I got my talent for singing, too. She was a music theater actress.”

“Wow,” he said. “So, what happens now?” Jon asked as he wiped his tears. “I mean, Mum is right. I had three fathers growing up. I don’t need a fourth,” he said. 

“Well, yes, but, I would like to be a part of your life, however albeit it is,” Rhaegar said. He pulled out a card that had information on it. “You want to talk about anything or tell me anything happening in your life, like getting engaged to a certain redhead,” Rhaegar said causing Jon to look at him. “I saw that ring on her finger,” he said and Jon smiled.

“I only asked her last night,” Jon said. “I don’t think anybody’s noticed it,” he said.

“Give them time,” Rhaegar said.

“What about your wife?” he asked.

“I have to tell her about your mum,” Rhaegar said. “She may not be happy.”

“Good luck with that,” Jon said.

 

Elia was not happy when Rhaegar told her about Lyanna Stark. “It was a long time ago, Elia,” Rhaegar said.

“That happened months before our wedding while we were still together and you conceived a child weeks with her,” Elia said. 

“I never knew about Jon until Margaery’s wedding to Robb and even then, I wasn’t so sure about him being my son until I got Lyanna’s letter. She was just a temp who was there and then not there,” he said. “I didn’t think I would feel anything for her until she was gone,” he added.

“You didn’t know about her being pregnant?”

“She left while we were on our honeymoon because of her parents’ car crash. I never knew about him,” he said.

“So, what now? Are you going to try to be a father to him?”

“I told him I would like to be a part of his life, even if he doesn’t need a fourth father in his life. Lyanna’s brothers practically raised him.”

“What are we going to tell the kids?” Elia asked.

“The truth,” Rhaegar said. “We can’t lie to them. Rhaenys has become friends with Ygritte to the point where I think she’s going to be in another wedding,” he said.

 

Aegon was a bit pissed at the notion that his father cheated on his mother before their wedding. “So, is he going to be in our lives?” Aegon asked. “He was rather rude to me at the Welcome Cocktails.”

“It’s because you flirted with his girlfriend,” Rhaenys said. “It happened a long time ago and it’s over now.”

“No, he could still mess with our inheritance,” Aegon said. “He’s a Targaryen.”

“He’s a Stark, Egg, and he will not mess up your inheritance if that’s what you’re so worried about,” Rhaegar said. “He’s not joining the family, but I will be involved a little with his life,” he said. “Rain, you may have another wedding to attend in the near future.”

“Oh, my God, did Jon finally propose to Ygritte?” she asked.

“If the diamond ring on his finger was any indication, yes, he has,” her father said.

 

The next year, Rhaegar accompanied his daughter to his son’s wedding up in Winterfell.


End file.
